All Ghillied Up
|date = 1996 |objective = Follow Captain MacMillan. |enemies = Ultranationalists, Dogs |multiplayer = Wasteland, Bloc }} All Ghillied Up (previously known as Zones of Exclusion, referring to the Chernobyl Exclusion Zone, which it takes place in) is the thirteenth level of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. This is a flashback of one of Captain Price's earlier missions as a "Leftenant". He and Captain MacMillan must sneak to a vantage point in a hotel to assassinate Imran Zakhaev. Synopsis The year is 1996, 15 years before the main events of ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare''. The British government had authorized an assassination order. Price, who was then a Lieutenant, is placed under the command of Captain MacMillan. The two, wearing ghillie suits, must make their way to a hotel vantage point and wait for their target, Imran Zakhaev. However, to reach the hotel, they must sneak around guards, patrols and convoys as well as keeping out of radioactive areas from the Chernobyl disaster. When they get to their position, the level ends. Weaponry Starting Loadout M21iwi.png|M21. Suppressed and camouflaged USPiwi.png|USP .45. Suppressed Found in Level MW Weapon AK47.png|AK-47. Used by Ultranationalists G36ciwi.png|G36C. Used by Ultranationalists G3iwi.png|G3. Used by Ultranationalists P90iwi.png|P90. Suppressed and with a red dot sight RPDiwi.png|RPD. Used by Ultranationalists M9iwi.png|M9. Dropped by enemies in Last Stand Dragunoviwi.png|Dragunov. Used by Ultranationalist snipers Stingercropped.PNG|Stinger. Found in the church Tips thumb|right|202px|Killing the convoy stealthily *In arcade mode, it is best to try to kill as many enemies as one can get away with rather than the usual silent approach. Plenty of time is given in the mission for this to be done. *One tip to ensure you have plenty of M21 ammo is by picking up a G3 rifle (not G36C). Both weapons share the same kind of ammo. *It is possible to kill everyone in the first house (where MacMillan says: "Four tangos inside. Don't even think about it.") without alerting anyone. Shoot the patrol guy ("tango by the car"), then walk around the building to the back door and crouch/go prone. Peering around the corner there should be a dog sleeping on a sofa, a soldier sleeping on a chair, and two soldiers smoking. Line the two smokers up and shoot them (aim at the second person's head while still hitting the upper-torso of the first person for a one-hit kill) and no one should wake up; however, the soldier sleeping on the chair will usually wake up a few seconds after the smokers die, so it's best to quickly put a round into his head too. The dogs will not wake up unless alerted to a loud sound; the player can jump on them, swing knives next to them, and sprint, and they will not wake up. Don't fire any unsuppressed weapons though, or they will wake. *It is also possible to take out the entire enemy group at the container area (right after the two soldiers dumping corpses into the river). Grab the silenced P90 off "Suzy", then instead of going left with MacMillan go right. There should be a sleeping soldier and two or three soldiers that are lined up (depending on timing). Aim at where their heads generally are and do a short spray, or try to line up all of them with a sniper rifle. The former way is much easier. If done correctly, all three (or two, again depending on timing) should die and the sleeper should not have been distracted at all. Knife or shoot him as seen fit. If there are only two people lined up, the third is on his patrol round; he will generally be taken out by MacMillan unless the player is fast and takes him out too. There is also an intel laptop in this area on the barrels by the sleeper. *Sadly, there is a glitch which frequently happens if the player takes out the guards standing around in the containers near "Suzy". Even if the player makes no mistakes, when the player and MacMillan are about to head into the "convention", MacMillan will not rest his M21 on his knee and instead fire it at nothing, alerting the "convention". The player will not have enough time to take them all out, and MacMillan will not go for any cover. He will take an RPG to the face and the player will receive the "Your actions got MacMillan killed" message. Even worse is that a checkpoint will load between killing the container soldiers and MacMillan's random shot, meaning that he is stuck doing this and the only way cancel this is to restart the mission. *There's also an easier way to avoid the BMP patrol. When MacMillan tells you to get down, instead, go back to the church and hide there and wait for the patrol to continue their way to the radiation zone (the patrol will follow the road near the pipe). But you have to wait for a longer time than MacMillan's way. This is because you have to wait for the patrol to leave the road, who oddly walk straight into a radioactive area and then dissapear. After the soldiers run following the road, just sprint to MacMillan's location pass the BMPs (oddly, the BMPs can't see you). *Incredibly, It is possible to kill all enemies in the level, including both Mi-24 Hind helicopter gunships, the soldiers patrolling with BMPs, the soldiers in the truck convoy, and the pack of dogs. The BMPs cannot be destroyed without using the cluster bombs and infinite ammo cheats. *There are FIM-92 Stingers in the church that can be used to destroy the Mi-24 Hind that flies over the graveyard. It will usually take two missiles, because the helicopter will deploy flares after the first Stinger is fired. It is best not to fire from the church bell tower or to hide inside as the Mi-24 Hind can destroy the tower and roof with its rockets. Fire the first missile from the graveyard, then run back to the church, grab another Stinger, and fire the second from in front of the church when the Hind appears over the roof. Upon destroying it, Captain MacMillan will say, "Alright, now you're just showing off." *In relation to the above, strangely the patrol that appears soon after in the field beyond the church, will not react at all to the Hind being shot down. They will perform their movement through the field as normal. *If the player opens fire on the enemies throwing bodies in a pond with an unsuppressed weapon quickly enough, the enemies from the armored patrol will hear the shots and return to attack the player without causing a mission failure. This is best achieved by quickly killing all enemies near the pond without a suppressor and taking cover behind an armored vehicle with an RPD to mow down the rest as they come running over the hill. *The player can actually kill every member of the enemy truck convoy. An easier way, often overlooked, is to head to the very top of the fire escape (where the sniper is) and take a Stinger. Destroy the Mi-24 Hind with a Stinger, then swap it for the P90 and take cover inside the room. Toss grenades onto the fire escape as the entire convoy comes running up the stairs, led by dogs. *If the player kills the wild dog near the end of the mission, a few seconds later, dogs barking and howling in the distance can be heard, and MacMillan will say "That doesn't sound good". The player is then attacked by a large group of dogs (13 dogs). The easiest way to kill the pack of dogs is to shoot the first before going through the corridor. This funnels the pack, allowing the player to spam grenades. MacMillan also takes proper cover at the entrance, making him less susceptible to being killed. If the player and MacMillan survive the attack, he will say "That was a close one". *There is a P90 with an attached suppressor and Red Dot Sight in the area with the soldiers disposing of bodies in the lake. It is found when Captain MacMillan strikes the guy with his M21 saying: "Oi, Suzy!". The silenced, red dot P90 can also be found on the nearby group of stationary soldiers. *The enemy by the blue car by the church carries a G3. If the player swaps the pistol for it, there is an ammo combo between the M21 and the G3 which gives the player 400 rounds in total. The G3 will be also carried to the next level. *When having to dodge the patrol, using the Ragtime Warfare cheat, the player can run past a radiation zone on the right and get out of the game zone. *Weapons that are carried by the enemies in the next level (One Shot, One Kill) can be carried over (G3, RPD, Dragunov, RPG). For other weapons the player will start with an AK-47 instead. *The player can also go to the right side by the line of trees at the convoy part and lie prone under the white pipes, but be careful of the radiation zone. *What most people do not realize is that after jumping the pipeline when the patrol comes, go prone behind any of the trees on the left. They are not in a radiation zone, and they are much closer than the tank. This is the easiest way to do this part. *It is possible to kill the "Convention" of enemies. Climb to the top of the fire escape, grab a Stinger out of the room, and take out the Hind. Then grab the G36C on the table next to the enemy intelligence and kill the enemies coming up the fire escape and walk down into the 2 floor room and kill the enemies going after Captain MacMillan. *The soldier by the car near the Church will always 'have a G3. The player can run over the G3 and have the maximum ammo for the M21. Or, even better, they can swap out their USP for the G3, giving both the G3 and M21 double the amount of max ammo. *Strangely enough, when the player uses Noclip to see where the soldiers are running to after they have left the field, they will found the BMP's just standing there and the soldiers start sprinting into nowhere. Enemy Intelligence *'Laptop 19 is located in the church, at the top of the bell tower. The enemy helicopter can pose a threat while collecting this laptop. *'Laptop 20' is in the center of the area with shipping crates. There are three enemies around it, but the guards will not notice the player if one is quick and moves in at the right time (best way is to use a suppressed P90 a patrolling guard nearby drops when killed). Successfully collecting this laptop will result in a compliment from MacMillan. *'Laptop 21' is in the room at the very top of the fire escape that has an enemy sniper. Achievements *'The Shot' (40 points) is obtained by completing both this and the next mission on Veteran difficulty. *'Ghillies In The Mist' (20 points) is obtained by completing this mission without alerting any enemies. Transcript :See All Ghillied Up/Transcript. Trivia :See All Ghillied Up/Trivia Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer